Un geste de révolte et d'amour
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: Que fait Adrien lorsqu'il en a marre d'être traité comme un enfant par son père et Nathalie ? Vous le saurez en lisant.


**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Un geste de révolte et d'amour**

Adrien se réveilla de très bonne humeur, ce jour là il devait retrouver sa partenaire pour un nouvelle inauguration, celle d'un nouveau centre commercial qui avait bien failli ne jamais être terminé et avait même été à deux doigts de disparaître dans une explosion. L'architecte chargé de sa conception avait découvert que les commanditaires du projet avaient fait des économies drastiques sur les matériaux de construction, au mépris de la sécurité des personnes qui devaient fréquenter les lieux. Scandalisé par sa découverte il avait tenté d'alerter l'opinion publique mais les commanditaires avaient réussi à le discréditer et personne n'avait voulu l'écouter après la véritable campagne de sape dont il avait été victime, campagne qui lui avait également coûté son poste.

Furieux de cette injustice il s'était laissé convaincre par le Papillon et avait tenté de détruire le centre commercial.

Le vaincre n'avait pas été très difficile, il ne voulait pas faire de victimes, il avait agi uniquement pour éviter un drame.

Oui, cela avait été une victoire facile, mais par la suite le scandale qu'il avait voulu faire éclater avait eu lieu, lorsqu'il avait été interrogé sur les raisons de son acte il avait tout déballé, soulagé de pouvoir le faire.

Les commanditaires avaient été arrêtés, le projet avait reprit, mais cette fois sous étroite surveillance, et il n'y avait plus aucun doute sur la solidité du bâtiment.

Adrien était heureux de savoir qu'ils avaient empêché un projet dangereux de voir le jour et ainsi d'avoir plus encore protégé les habitants de Paris et sans doute de nombreux touristes.

Pour lui cette inauguration était également une victoire, une preuve que leur action n'était pas vaine. Il était heureux de s'y rendre et d'enfin voir les lieux achevés.

Il s'habilla en vitesse, sous le regard de Plagg qui grignotait son fromage sur le bureau.

\- J'espère que tu penseras à me prendre du fromage lorsque nous y serons. Déclara le kwami noir en se rapprochant de lui.

\- Plagg, nous n'allons pas à cette inauguration pour le buffet. Protesta Adrien en passant sa veste.

\- Pourquoi y aller dans ce cas ? Grommela Plagg. Ce genre de chose est d'un ennui mortel, si on ne profite pas du seul truc bien que cela offre, ça ne présente aucun intérêt.

Adrien sourit sans lui répondre et Plagg fit la moue. Il n'avait qu'à regarder l'expression du garçon pour savoir ce qui le poussait vraiment à se rendre à l'inauguration.

\- Tu veux seulement passer un peu de temps avec ton amoureuse. Gloussa t'il.

Il vit avec amusement Adrien rougir fortement, preuve qu'il avait touché juste. Il s'engouffra dans la poche avec un ricanement.

Adrien soupira et quitta sa chambre.

Nathalie l'attendait dans le couloir.

\- Adrien, vous avez un shooting photo à 15 heures, comme vous n'avez pas en cours cet après midi cela ne posera pas de problème par rapport à vos études, je passerai vous chercher à midi.

Adrien qui s'apprêtait à foncer prendre un petit déjeuner rapide s'arrêta net, il n'avait pas été question de shooting la veille, d'ordinaire il était informé bien plus tôt.

\- Mais je devais passer l'après midi à la bibliothèque avec mes amis ! Protesta t'il. Nous voulions commencer à réviser pour les examens de fin de trimestre.

\- Vous allez devoir les prévenir qu'ils vont devoir le faire sans vous. Répondit distraitement Nathalie.

Elle était déjà absorbée par ses autres devoirs.

Adrien la regarda s'éloigner, la rage au cœur. Une fois encore il allait devoir changer son programme... et il fallait en plus que la séance photo ait lieu à la même heure que l'inauguration.

\- On dirait que c'est foutu pour ta petite sauterie... glissa la voix de Plagg.

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir. Répliqua Adrien en se dirigeant vers le bureau de son père.

Il allait bientôt avoir seize ans, mais son père se conduisait toujours comme s'il n'était qu'un enfant qui devait se plier à sa volonté.

Il entra dans le bureau sans prendre la peine de frapper et Gabriel leva la tête de son travail pour le regarder avec agacement.

\- Adrien, je n'aime pas être dérangé et tu le sais. Tu n'as rien à faire dans mon bureau, de plus tu devrais déjà être en route pour ton école.

\- J'ai encore le temps père, et je voulais vous parler de la séance de cet après midi. Elle n'était pas prévue et j'ai d'autres projets.

\- Tu vas devoir les annuler, dit Gabriel d'un ton sec, c'est une séance très importante pour ta carrière.

\- Père, ce que j'avais prévu était aussi très important pour ma carrière. Je dois étudier sérieusement pour préparer mon avenir.

\- Tu pourras étudier après la séance, tu auras même tout le reste de la journée.

\- Mais père ! Je ne suis plus un enfant ! J'ai le droit d'avoir mon mot à dire !

\- Tu auras ton mot à dire lorsque tu seras majeur, jusqu'à ce jour Nathalie et moi continuerons à prévoir ton emploi du temps. La discussion est close. Maintenant tu devrais aller en cours, si tu veux me prouver que tu es adulte, conduis toi comme tel et cesse ces enfantillages.

Adrien quitta la pièce encore plus contrarié qu'il n'y était arrivé. Une fois de plus il n'avait pas réussi à avoir le choix de sa vie.

Plus que tout il était furieux de savoir qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendre à l'inauguration librement comme il pensait le faire.

Il allait devoir ruser pour y aller et il ne savait pas encore comment il allait bien pouvoir y parvenir.

Alors qu'il retournait dans sa chambre pour prendre ses affaires, toute envie de manger envolée, son regard se posa sur un dessin qu'il avait demandé à Nathanael quelques semaines plus tôt et qu'il avait encadré pour l'avoir toujours près de lui. Pour une fois cette vision n'amena pas un sourire sur son visage mais le fit s'arrêter un long moment, les sourcils froncés comme s'il était plongé dans une profonde réflexion.

Finalement il prit le cadre, en retira le dessin et le glissa dans son portefeuille. Il avait demandé à Nathanael dans un but précis, mais jusqu'à cet instant il n'avait pas eu le cran de mener son projet à son terme. Il lui avait fallu un moment pour se décider à demander au jeune artiste de réaliser le dessin, il avait mis un moment à le convaincre de le faire, mais au final, devant son insistance, Nathanael avait fini par accepter et par parfaitement combler ses attentes. Le dessin était exactement comme il l'avait rêvé.

Il était plus que temps de le poursuivre. Son père n'allait pas tarder à comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas tout contrôler de son existence.

Puisque son père le voyait encore comme un enfant, il allait lui prouver qu'il pouvait être un enfant indocile et se révolter à sa façon.

Pour commencer, il allait attendre que la séance soit terminée et filer mettre en œuvre son projet. Il avait vraiment hâte d'y être.

Il passa le reste de la matinée à se projeter dans l'avenir. A imaginer ce qui allait suivre. Il était si concentré sur ses projets qu'il ne remarqua pas les regards intrigués de Marinette. Il fut cependant en mesure de répondre aux questions de l'enseignante qui avait remarqué sa distraction. Comme toujours il était malgré tout attentif aux cours dispensés.

A midi il suivit Nathalie et le gorille sans discuter après avoir pris congé de ses amis.

Il mangea seul comme toujours puis se prépara pour la séance photo.

Il n'était pas du tout motivé, il ne pensait qu'à l'inauguration qu'il allait manquer, dès le début de la séance il réalisa qu'il n'avait aucune chance de s'éclipser en douce. Le photographe était très exigeant et prenait son temps pour préparer chaque cliché. Les minutes coulaient, interminables. Adrien tenta bien de demander une pause, mais elle lui fut refusée. Le photographe ne voulait pas perdre un seule seconde malgré la lenteur dont il faisait preuve.

La mort dans l'âme il se résigna à ne pas se rendre à l'inauguration. Malgré sa déception il fit de son mieux pour assurer son rôle. Le photographe n'était en rien responsable de ce qu'il traversait. Lorsque la dernière photo fut prise et qu'on lui donna l'autorisation de quitter les lieux il se laissa ramener au manoir et s'enferma dans sa chambre où il se transforma, de là il fila vers le centre commercial. Il était trop tard pour l'inauguration mais il pouvait encore y faire un tour.

Parvenu sur un toit voisin de celui du centre commercial il réalisa qu'il était bien trop tard pour y entrer. S'il le faisait maintenant il risquait seulement de se faire remarquer et de donner l'impression qu'il cherchait à se montrer.

Il s'adossa à une cheminée en soupirant.

Il y avait des jours où rien n'allait comme on le voudrait...

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à regagner sa chambre son regard accrocha une vitrine et le sourire lui revint.

Il gagna la rue le plus discrètement possible, reprit son identité première dans un coin sombre et entra d'un pas décidé dans la boutique.

Un peu d'argent fut suffisant pour faire disparaître les scrupules de celui qui y œuvrait et il ressortit satisfait.

Son projet était désormais accompli.

Ce fut très content de lui qu'il regagna sa chambre.

Quelques jours plus tard, au terme d'une séance photo, son père exigea qu'il vienne immédiatement le voir dans son bureau.

Adrien obéit sans discuter, il était tendu mais ravi.

Gabriel lui était visiblement furieux.

Une fois que son fils fut devant lui il fit glisser une photo vers lui.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ceci ? Demanda t'il d'un ton sec.

Adrien ne baissa même pas les yeux pour regarder la photo, il savait déjà ce qu'il allait y voir.

Après tout, il avait lui même fait le tout premier croquis qui avait mené à ce qui mettait à présent son père en rage.

La petite coccinelle aux yeux bleus qui trônait désormais sur sa peau à l'emplacement de son cœur.

Le tatoueur avait parfaitement reproduit le dessin qu'avait réalisé Nathanael. C'était du très bon travail. Adrien était enchanté du résultat.

\- J'en avais envie. Répondit il simplement.

Il laissa passer l'orage, les mots de son père glissaient sur lui. Peu importait ce qu'il pensait, peu importait qu'il soit furieux. La seule chose qui comptait pour lui c'était de garder le tatouage. Ladybug ne répondrait sans doute pas de sitôt à ses sentiments, mais il aurait quelque chose en rapport avec elle en permanence pour le motiver et lui dire de ne jamais baisser les bras.

Lorsque son père le renvoya dans sa chambre il se retira sans dire un seul mot. Il n'avait pas l'intention de défendre sa position, sa décision était quelque chose de trop précieux pour qu'il en débatte avec qui que ce soit.

Tout en gagnant sa chambre il posa une main sur l'emplacement du tatouage.

Son père ne comprendrait jamais, personne d'autre ne serait au courant, mais ce n'était pas important, ce tatouage n'appartenait qu'à lui.

Fin


End file.
